epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bantha117/Bantha117 vs AttackEyebrows12. Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round Three
Oh look a cover!!! [[User blog:Tigerisnormal/Tigerisnormal vs GravityMan. Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round Three|'Go check out this other battle that was done just before this one.']] This also means I'' won the Tardiness Race this Round!!! This battle is a thing. You'll vote on it after you finish reading. So good luck to Han/Attack, and have fun with that. Beat We never set an official beat, but this one is cool: Bantha117 vs AttackEyebrows12 epicrapbattlesofhistorythingyestypewordsnowgo thatbattledidn'thappenayylmaoguessthatspoilsadisslaterondoesn'titwellsucksforme!!! nowi'llactuallyletyoureadthebattleatadecenttimethistimearound '''Bantha117:' (Begins at 0:30) Are you shittin’? Near the semis and this my competition? What a snorer. I give bitch dissin' prescription compositions, doctor's orders: Not a single line rhymed in your verse First, faced a dropout Second Third round Regeneration; smack you back to Earth, I reckon Fore! I’m chip-shotting another shit Scot! Five lines in you’re dying! On your six! Humor’s high-brow, Seventh Heaven Sent to blacken your eyelids Nearly 8 bars, m8. It’s lyrical war and I’ll be fighting the Ninth Life Tentatively The way Elevendy’s cock has struck Twelvesy? Shit, it’s simply Hickory-''Dick''ory AttackEyebrows12: (Begins at 0:51) How'd you get here? Your wit's primitive, figures you've got a monkey for a picture Bantha's banter can go down the shitter, you're just bitter you won't face Tigger You'll soon be drinking Cyanide, I'll prove myself to be a Barry-er Against this unworthy administrator who'll be feeling even bluer Your partner does a better job than you, your good qualities I can't salvage But no matter, I'll exterminate ya to end this cross-species marriage This Munkee'll be jelly about my victory, I guess I'm just too sublime It'll take longer than the universe's age for you to write a good rhyme Bantha117: (Begins at 1:11) Hentai dude would be a better fight than Doctor John Disco HankaiWhothefuckareyou? More like a Doctor Autismo! You grubby Gruber, gonna bruise ya, bloody loser, get plucked Call your rhymes a Time Vortex: your attempts at references sucked! Raichu tried to step to Munkee, Flat''lined'' when he italicized. [[User blog:AttackEyebrows12/AttackEyebrows12 vs Fametown - The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round One|''Maiming Fame]]’s your only 'claim, can’t source-vworp ‘cuz no material, Eyes! The abyss stared back, you Blinked, while the Dark Munk shall Rise The Star Wars man’s 7th episode! Spoiler alert: Han Dies! '''AttackEyebrows12: (Begins at 1:32) That verse was absurdly awful! I determine that your quality's asinine I'll go apeshit on lesser Donkey Kong, this time the Doctor's not benign You Munst be Kitt-ing me if you think this ending's gonna turn out saccharine I'll Beat-le you, you’ll bleed from your jungle to your yellow submarine I don't think you deserve to be calling yourself such a "Wise Munkee" Your friends are whack, BFFs with a guy who's even cringier than Assy? You're like a deer than a monkey, you'll be like roadkill pushed to the right The trolls were actually right, this trite ain't alright. Take flight from this fight! whowonwho'snextmunkeevstiggergethypepl0x don'tbothervotinginthepoll:}}}} Where did the really cool editing from last round go? Go to bed Category:Blog posts